marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
George Washington Bridge (Earth-616)
, , | Relatives = Sandy Bridge (wife, deceased); Tyler Bridge (step-son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York; formerly mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 230 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = White | Hair2 = ; formerly brown Category:Black Hair | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Espionage agent; former fdirector of S.H.I.E.L.D., acting liaison on mutant affairs , mercenary | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Rob Liefeld; Fabian Nicieza | First = X-Force Vol 1 1 | Death = Punisher Vol 8 10 | HistoryText = Six Pack G. W. Bridge was member of the mercenary group called the Wild Pack, later known as the Six Pack, which was led by Cable. The Six Pack was decimated in an assault on one of Stryfe's hidden bases. S.H.I.E.L.D. Bridge became a major of S.H.I.E.L.D. In the early stages of X-Force, Bridge tracked Cable and tried to capture him. S.H.I.E.L.D. formed an alliance with Department K to fund a joint task force called Weapon P.R.I.M.E. to bring Cable down. Along with former Six Pack members Kane and Grizzly, plus other recruits, Bridge attacked X-Force in an attempt to arrest Cable. Weapon P.R.I.M.E. failed, and X-Force made off in Bridge's own air transport. After Cable was presumed dead, Bridge and Nick Fury led a squad into space to lay claim to Graymalkin, but they were repelled by X-Force. Quitting S.H.I.E.L.D. after this and the Weapon P.R.I.M.E. fiasco, Bridge went looking for Cable on his own. They met up as Cable returned from his future timeline to his Swiss chalet, and mostly buried the hatchet. G.W. joined up with the former Six Pack members as they parted ways with Cable. During Cable's conflict with the Dark Sisterhood, Bridge was on a mission to capture Cable, who was suspected of killing S.H.I.E.L.D's agents. Civil War and Initiative After the Civil War, Bridge tried to stop the Punisher at Times Square, trying unsuccessfully to trick him by releasing Bushwacker. The operation was a failure as everyone forgot the situation, watching coverage of the Captain America assassination on the giant Time Square screen. A second operation was conducted by Bridge and Sitwell, failing too. After this, Tony Stark, director of S.H.I.E.L.D., dismissed him from his functions, and he quickly restarted tracking of the vigilante as a freelance. Contacted by Stuart Clarke, he helped them destroy the National Force of the Hate-Monger, and let Clarke and Castle free to leave when they surrendered. He was quickly contacted back by Stark but took pleasure to refuse his proposition. Dark Reign With the fall of the S.H.I.E.L.D, Bridge no longer had money to feed his new wife and her child. Abducted by some of the criminals resurrected in order to kill Castle, he was finally killed by the resurrected Microchip as a sacrifice for the resurrection of Frank Castle and Microchip's families. | Powers = | Abilities = G. W. Bridge is trained in hand-to-hand combat, the use of firearms, and is a skilled strategist. As a high-ranking member of S.H.I.E.L.D. he has contacts all over the world and has access to advanced technology and classified information. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Weapons Expert Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Directors Category:Muslim Characters